Romance de luna
by Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi
Summary: Sasuke es un dios lunar que es obligado a ir a la tierra para encontrar al humano al que deba de cuidar, amarlo y complacerle sus caprichos. Naruto busca un dios lunar para conseguir el amor de Sakura. NaruSaku/SasuNaru
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Bien; hace poco me entró en la cabecita el sasunaru (y me dí de zapes mentales por mi ignorancia al no conocer esta pareja antes ¬¬ T-T)

Así que me entró la espinita de escribir algo de ellos =)

_Naruto, su secuela y demás son de Kishimoto-san_

_

* * *

_

—La luna, satélite natural que representa la hermosura, belleza y fertilidad; aquel astro enigmático que llena de inspiración a los poetas, y a los enamorados; de eso es la lectura del día de hoy —explicó el profesor a sus alumnos preparatorianos de 17 años.

Los jóvenes le miraron extrañados, pues Umino-sensei era amable, pero no un romántico empedernido; menos para las explicaciones sobre los astros que rondan por el universo. Así que el día de hoy les parecía curioso que su profesor hablará como sí estuviese dictando una cátedra de literatura.

—Sensei? —levantó su mano una chica de ojos verdes, cabellos rosas; era inteligente y la más atractiva de las escuela.

—Dígame, Haruno-san —. Las miradas de todos y cada uno de ellos se posaron en los parlantes, en especial unos ojos azules sobre la peliflor.

—Estaba pensando que es muy romántica su explicación; y recordando un comentario de Kakashi-sensei, sobre que usted antes se dedicaba a dar cátedras de mitos ancestrales; pues…—dudo en proseguir, pero lo hizo— me gustaría que nos contará un mito de la luna en los últimos quince minutos de clase que faltan.

El profesor Iruka sonrió; mientras los muchachos del aula veían a la joven con un aura de _ternura._

—Me parece bien. Les contaré el mito de los dioses de la luna.

_En la era antes del hombre, cuando reinaban las deidades; después que el bien cubriera el mundo. Los entes míticos se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban de otros seres para formar el equilibrio. Así que ente los dioses celestes y solares, crearon a los dioses oscuros y lunares; de ahí nacieron unos peculiares ídolos de ojos rojos con aspas negras y blanca piel, estos eran llamados: Los dioses de la luna._

_Por razones egoístas; los dioses del sol únicamente dieron nacimiento a tres lunares; dos de ellos se enamoraron, y formaron una familia, creando descendencia en aquel satélite plateado; mientras que el tercero, bajó a la tierra y junto a un solar creó la humanidad. _

_Con el pasó de los siglos el dios del sol intentó derrocar a los de la luna y así acabar con el mal que les amenazaba por crecer junto a la humanidad, pero no lo logró. _

_Después de ese guerra interna; ambos clanes decidieron hacer un tratado de paz; que consistía en servir al ser humano; todas las deidades aceptaron. Una a una se fueron convirtiendo en guardianes de las personas; hasta el día de hoy._

Todos los estudiantes prestaron su atención al relato; o al menos eso aparentaban, pues uno de ellos se acomodó para dormir, otro sacó una bolsa de papas para comer mientras escuchaba, otro sonreía falsamente, en fin; cada uno de ellos en su mundo; y el único blondo del lugar, se dedicaba a mirar a su amiga de la infancia, escuchando sin escuchar el relato de su profesor.

La pelirrosa suspiró ilusionada después del relato, preguntando por última vez, y haciendo despertar al rubio de su ensoñación.

—Entonces… sí logró encontrar a un dios lunar y enamorarlo, este me será fiel, y tendré un romance de ensueño, además me concederá los deseos que quiera ¿verdad, sensei?

Al profesor castaño le resbalo una gota por la nuca, asintiendo.

—Si, Haruno-san. Pero no creo que sea posible encontrar a uno —independiente de la explicación del maestro, la chica andaba soñando con su hombre ideal, sin embargo; Umino al no enterarse de aquello, continuó su explicación— además para que cumpla tus deseos y demás; tienes que descubrir su verdadera identidad, y decirle: "eres un dios lunar, quédate conmigo"; después de eso, no se podrá separar de tu lado jamás.

El rubio que no había prestado atención a las palabras anteriores, alcanzó a escuchar únicamente la última oración pronunciada, así que levantó su mano efusivo y sonriente.

—Iruka-sensei; y sí digo eso; ¿competirá conmigo y me volveré fuerte e inteligente? —aquellos azules le miraron cual niño pequeño, el castaño soltó un suspiro paternal.

—Si, Naruto; te volverás fuerte e inteligente —. El aludido brincó de la emoción, sí Sakura-chan quería encontrar un dios lunar, él lo encontraría por ella; para así pedirle: fuerza, inteligencia, y vivir eternamente enamorado de la pelirrosa y viceversa.

La clase terminó, el aula se vació; los alumnos fueron hacía sus respectivas casas. Naruto y Sakura caminaban como los buenos amigos de siempre; ella suspiraba en romance, él sonreía planeando su futuro. La chica se despidió del oji-azul.

*/*/*

—Sasuke, tienes que ir; es tu deber encontrar a un humano al cual proteger hasta que muera —. Su hermano estaba picándole con lo mismo desde hace varias décadas; y él como buen hermano menor siempre se rebelaba; pero ahora no tenía excusas. Debía de ir, sí no lo hacía; su padre le había amenazado con dejarlo en la más baja escala del clan lunar, y su madre con dejar de consentirlo.

El moreno chistó la lengua imperceptiblemente. Miró a su hermano con odio.

—Una semana, sí no encuentro a nadie, me regresó —. Itachi sonrió de lado tétricamente, aceptando las palabras del menor, ya luego pensaría en un plan para obligar a su tonto hermano pequeño a aceptar su obligación en la vida.

*/*/*

A la mañana siguiente. Naruto se levantó con los ánimos arriba, esperando iniciar su autoproclamada "Caza del dios lunar para encontrar la felicidad y ser el mejor".

Primero pasó a recoger a su amiga de siempre, ambos se dirigieron a la institución; se adentraron a su salón asignado; y se acomodaron en sus asientos correspondientes. Naruto del lado derecho rumbo a las ventanas, junto a los hombres; y Sakura del izquierdo pegado a la pared, con las mujeres.

Ese día; martes por la mañana. La primera clase era de inglés, a cargo del perezoso profesor que siempre llegaba tarde, y se disculpaba con relatos no creíbles. Así que todos los estudiantes hacían revuelo, comportándose de forma infantil o ignorando el resto al tiempo de dormir o ver las nubes; mientras las chicas leían revistas de moda.

No obstante todos detuvieron las acciones realizadas al tiempo que una mujer de proporciones voluminosas, atractiva, cabellos rubios y mal temperamento entró.

—Cállense mocosos —gritó con el ceño torcido.

—¡Vieja Tsunade! —exclamó feliz el Uzumaki con una sonrisa amplia.

—Tsk. Te he dicho que no me llames así —rodó los ojos, luego recordando su obligación; carraspeó, y pronunció hacía la puerta— pasa.

Al instantes un joven de negras hebras cual noche, ojos oscuros, piel nívea, se adentró al aula sin expresión.

—Preséntate —ordenó la directora y administradora de aquel bachiller.

—Hm —fue la expresión por respuesta; haciendo saltar una vena en la frente de la mujer. Esta se dirigió a sus alumnos y habló.

—Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, como verán no es expresivo; así que… —contempló con malicia antes de continuar— ¡Naruto! Tú estarás a cargo de este mocoso, así que no te separes de él cuando este en la escuela.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo chasqueando la lengua; el rubio la miró con reproche, expresando sus protestas en palabras que llegaban a gritos; y la directora salió triunfante y campante del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D

Sí les interesó la historia, dejen un review; ya sea crítica, comentario, etc.

Matta ne~!


	2. ¿Nii san?

¡Hola! Kya! Muchas gracias por sus reviews *O* me alegraron mucho :D (disculpen no responderlos personalmente U_U) pero quiero que sepan que me alegran y me ániman un montón =)

Quería subir un capítulo largo, pero no pude T-T porque me quedó corto. Aún así espero les guste. *Un abrazo y beso*

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – ¿Nii-san?**

.

.

.

Se dirigió calmo al lugar a lado de aquel rubio, acomodó su mochila y se sentó. El blondo por su parte le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como inspeccionándolo.

—¡Oye! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto; futuro director de esta escuela —. Sonriente ante su declaración, tendió la mano para estrecharla con el nuevo alumno; no obstante, este sacó una libreta para anotar en clase, ignorando al hablante.

—Teme! Cuando una persona te habla debes de responder —resopló con cierto enfado. Uchiha soltó un "_Hmp"_ para después ignorarlo.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Eres de ese tipo de personas con complejo de ore-sama* —se dijo a sí mismo el oji-azul; e iba a intentar hablar de nueva cuenta con el moreno, cuando una voz le llamó, y pasó su atención a otro de sus amigos.

La hora del receso llegó, y antes de siquiera salir el profesor en curso; Uzumaki jaló al pelinegro del brazo hasta la salida.

Sasuke se soltó con enfado, enviándole una mirada de _muérete_; recibiendo una sonrisa muy peculiar que lo desconcertó.

—¿Qué crees que haces usuratonkachi? —espetó. Naruto prefirió ignorar el comentario, pues nadie le iba a arruinar su momento de felicidad a la hora del almuerzo.

—¿No lo sabes idiota? Es la hora del ¡ramen! Dattebayo, así que vamos a la cafetería antes de que se termine —halándolo nuevamente juntó a él. El Uchiha se volvió a soltar, lo cual molestó al blondo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

—¡Tch! No es mi problema, puedes ir tú solo —ahí fue cuando Naruto reflexionó, ¿por qué lo arrastraba consigo? Ah, sí; porque la vieja Tsunade le dijo que no lo dejara solo.

—No. Es más divertido comer acompañado. Y…—dudó en decirlo, pero lo mencionó— mi misión es permanecer contigo a todas horas en la escuela —sonrió.

—Me largo, no soy tu estúpida misión —recalcó enfurruñado, ni siquiera sabía porque, pero ese chico le hacía actuar así.

—Ya veo…Entonces eres mi estúpido amigo ¿qué te parece? —respondió, recibiendo una expresión de incredulidad por parte del moreno, y Naruto juraría que había un leve, casi invisible sonrojo en su amigo, pero prefirió no pensar en ello; seguro era una imaginación suya.

—Tsk —fue lo único que escuchó, siendo dejado atrás por el Uchiha que se dirigía a la cafetería.

Uzumaki corrió hasta él, pasando su brazo sobre el hombro del oji-negro en señal de amistad.

*/*/*

Las clases transcurrieron sin percances hasta llegar a la hora de la salida, en donde una pelirrosa se acercó melosa al blondo para dirigir miradas furtivas hacia el moreno.

—Naruto, hoy no puedo ir a casa contigo. Mamá habló para decirme que la vea en otro lado; al parecer va a haber una reunión familiar en el restaurante principal de mi familia. Nos vemos luego.

—Está bien, Sakura-chan. ¡Suerte!

—Adiós Sasuke-kun —se despidió con las mejillas rojas al salir corriendo del lugar; siendo ignorada por este.

—Parece que le gustas a Sakura-chan…—murmuró cabizbajo; el azabache no entendió nada. Así que empezó a caminar, pero una mano en el hombro le detuvo —¡Sasuke, a partir de hoy somos rivales 'ttebayo!— exclamó con euforia.

—No sé de qué hablas, dobe —. Respondió pasivo sin detenerse.

—¡Oye! No me ignores Sasuke-teme

Después de varios minutos en los que Naruto tuvo un monologo, Uchiha se dignó preguntar.

—¿Por qué me sigues?

—No te estoy siguiendo, mi casa va por el mismo rumbo —respondió casual.

—Dudo que un tonto como tú, viva en un departamento de lujo como el mío.

—No soy ningún tonto, baka. Pero es verdad; no vivo en un lujoso apartamento como el tuyo ni el de Sakura-chan.

—...¿en dónde vives? —inquirió sin aparentar su curiosidad.

—Bueno… ¿conoces el Hotel Namikaze? —decía sin mucha convicción.

_"Hotel Namikaze…Sí mal no recuerdo es el que está a lado del edificio donde me hospedo"._

—Claro Dobe, no soy como tú.

—Desgraciado, deja de llamarme _dobe_. Bueno, no importa; lo que quiero decir es que vivo a lado —. Sasuke no se inmuto.

—Así que vives a lado. Espera; te hospedas en el gran edifico lateral —. _"¡Pero qué rayos! ¿A mí que me interesa que el Usuratonkachi viva o no en el mismo edificio que yo?"_

—Jeje, pues... si —el moreno le observo de reojo sin emoción, tan pasivo como siempre.

En ese momento se encontraron con varias personas que pasaban por aquel lugar; entre esas había un chico de ojos negros, cabellos del mismo color y unas ojeras que resaltaban en su blanco cutiz. El rubio recordó la plática del día anterior de Iruka-sensei; y olvidando a Sasuke, corrió hasta aquel joven de porte elegante.

—¡Hey! ¡El moreno de ojos negros! —gritaba Naruto en un intento de llamar su atención. Sasuke dirigió su mirar hacia el aludido al saberse que no era él quién refería el blondo; y la imagen de lo que vio, le impacto.

—¿Nii-san?

* * *

*Ore-sama, forma de dirigirse a uno mismo con altivez, es decir; se cree el mejor.

¿Reviews? ¿me merezco alguno? onegai


	3. Destino

¡Hola!; primero que nada; quiero dar gracias a: **Ren, TheRusso, coptesita, Bonnie dattebayo, Katary Kanae, catunacaty** por sus reviews en al capítulo 1 (aunque algunos ya los había agradecido :D); también agradezco a; **Alfader, , coptesita , xxNaruNya-8059X3** que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos =) y también a los que la colocaron en alertas o me pusieron en autor alert.

Capítulo dedicado a _Katary Kanae_ por dejarme un review en el segundo capítulo tan rápido ^-^ (esta vez lo intente hacer más largo, espero te guste n—n)

_Naruto, su secuela y demás son de Kishimoto-san._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2**

**Destino**

**.**

_En ese momento se encontraron con varias personas que pasaban por aquel lugar; entre esas había un chico de ojos negros, cabellos del mismo color y unas ojeras que resaltaban en su blanco cutis. El rubio recordó la plática del día anterior de Iruka-sensei; y olvidando a Sasuke, corrió hasta aquel joven de porte elegante._

—_¡Hey! ¡El moreno de ojos negros! —gritaba Naruto en un intento de llamar su atención. Sasuke dirigió su mirar hacia el aludido al saberse que no era él quién refería el blondo; y la imagen de lo que vio, le impacto._

—_¿Nii-san?_

*/*/*

Itachi no se detuvo ante aquella voz ruidosa; pero algo le hizo mirar de soslayo a su portador; divisando a su hermano a unos pasos atrás del adolescente gritón de ojos azules, sonrió de medio lado.

"_Así que ese es el humano destinado. Interesante"_ y perdiéndose entre la multitud de personas, el moreno mayor se alejó del lugar.

Sasuke se quedó petrificado por segundos, para después caminar hacia el dobe que llamaba en demasía la atención de terceros; con un ligero golpe llamó la atención del rubio; quién susurró.

—Lo perdí…— la mirada azul se encontraba desilusionada. El azabache sintió un ligero apretón en el pecho al notar esos azules melancólicos, y sin pensar; preguntó.

—¿Qué perdiste?

Uzumaki levantó la vista, enfocando a su nuevo amigo y confesó.

—Perdí a mi dios lunar…—musitaba con un deje de decepción mirando hacía el lugar donde Itachi había desaparecido; Sasuke frunció el ceño en disgusto.

"_Estúpido Itachi…"_ recapacitando se sorprendió sin demostrarlo, titubeó antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué…dijiste?

—Teme, hazme caso; dije que "perdí a mi dios lunar" —repitió sin percatar la expresión del Uchiha.

"_No puede ser, digo… Este dobe no sabe nada ¿o sí? ¿Itachi es su dios lunar? Sabía que tenía un contratista ¿pero…Naruto? ¿por qué Naruto? Es más, por qué me interesa ahora, sí antes ni me importaba lo que Itachi hiciera con los humanos"_

Un silencio nada cómodo se presento en el aire, el pelinegro miraba los iris celestes, empezando a sentir por vez primera algo dentro de sí que latía rítmicamente, haciendo que después una sensación extraña donde se le revolvía el estómago se presentara. El moreno no escuchó el constante llamado del blondo; varias impresiones desconocidas lo empezaban a envolver, haciéndole sentir confuso. Pero todo fue peor cuando Naruto acercó su mano hasta posarla en la frente blanca del Uchiha. Fue ahí cuando Sasuke sintió ese latido anterior incrementar, y ese desagradable revoltijo en su vientre se convertía en un brincolín estomacal.

—¿Q-Qué haces idiota? —levantó un poco la voz sin saber que en este momento demostraba en ella nervios disimulados en enfado, los ojos azules le miraron confuso.

—Tenías las mejillas un poco rosas, y parecías ausente; así que confirmaba sí era fiebre —respondió con inocencia.

—Tsk, no vuelvas a hacerlo —resopló caminando rumbo a la calle principal, a una cuadra donde se encontraba su departamento, sintiendo la presencia del bermejo tras sí.

Al llegar a la entrada de vidrio con molduras en las columnas de mármol color dorado y negro, tecleó una contraseña y se introdujo en el edificio; caminando directo al décimo piso donde la vista era buena para contemplar la cuidad y aquel hotel que el blondo menciono, motivo por el que había reconocido el nombre del lugar sin problemas; pues se hallaba frente a su ventanal lateral; chasqueó la lengua molestó consigo mismo sin saber la razón.

*/*/*

Naruto dejo que su nuevo amigo se adelantará, pues tal vez quería descansar; después de todo se acababa de mudar, pues ni él le había visto; aunque si lo pensaba, se acordaría de que el día anterior no andaba trabajando; así que por eso no se percató de ninguna transacción de apartamentos; suspiró cansado. No le gustaba mucho pensar.

Dígito unos números, y la puerta de vidrio se abrió, permitiéndole la entrada; camino por el largo pasillo hasta el fondo; abrió una pequeña puerta de madera que decía _encargado_. Al entrar miro la cama individual, la estufa pequeña, el refrigerador, pasando su mirada por una fotografía gastada en donde había un hombre rubio de rasgos finos, una mujer de hebras rojizas y un niño alegre semejante al padre de apenas doce años; sonrió con nostalgia deteniendo su mirar en aquel cuadro; aventó su mochila a la cama, acercándose a la fotografía, pasando sus dedos por los rostros de los mayores.

—Papá… mamá… —su voz se entrecorto un poco —los extraño —una lágrima cayó sobre el vidrio que protegía aquel recuerdo; la azul mirada se endureció un poco al recordar.

_Sus padres habían muerto, los adultos murmuraban "pobre niño, me da lástima, ¿y ahora qué va a ser de él?". Naruto entendía la situación, a pesar de no demostrarlo y fingir ignorancia; él entendía._

_Sabía que sus padres no 'murieron casualmente' como los periódicos decían; sabía que ahora perdería todo, pues su albacea era aquel hombre de cabellos negros y lengua de serpiente que tanto había estado insistiendo en que vendieran la cadena de hoteles a un tal Madara; y ahora no había impedimento para firmar el contrato. Naruto era consciente de que sí quería recuperar lo que a sus padres les costó crear, él tenía que crecer fuerte, y derrocar a aquellos que habían maquinado aquel 'accidente' para robar el poder de su familia._

_La única esperanza que le quedaba era que tenía un año para poder recuperar lo que era de sus padres, pues sí cumplía 18 años y no podía pagar la mitad de las acciones Namikaze; entonces todo pasaría al mayor poseedor de todas las franquicias, es decir: Madara._

Sujeto el cuadro con fuerza, muy en el fondo guardaba algo de rencor; pero al mismo tiempo no podía odiar. Su corazón noble no le permitía tal sentimiento, colocó la fotografía de vuelta a su lugar sobre la televisión, prometiendo.

—Lo haré, recuperaré lo que ustedes construyeron, es mi promesa.

Se cambió el uniforme por unos jeans azules a la cadera, una camisa blanca con rayas verticales color naranja, y un chaleco negro con un espiral en la parte trasera del mismo. Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, dirigiéndose cerca de la entrada; ahí se encontraba un mueble de madera con una computadora, varios papeles en la parte baja, parecía de esas recepciones de hotel en donde dan las llaves; y la función era semejante; con la diferencia de que en aquel lugar, Naruto era el plomero, electricista, guardia de día, vigilante de noche. Y su don, de siempre estar alegre hacía que los habitantes de los departamentos le apreciaran, por ser un joven emprendedor; pues aquel edificio al principio era casi escombros, y Naruto lo hizo ser uno de los más lujosos, aunque el viviese como dueño y empleado en el único cuarto de la planta baja, y de forma austera.

Se escuchó el sonido del elevador, el rubio miro a la persona que salía del lugar, un chico de 19 años, ojos aguamarina, cabellos rojos y de porte serio. Uzumaki se lanzó al verlo.

—¡Gaara! Tiene mucho tiempo que no te veía —. Decía abrazando al aludido que sonrió un poco.

—Naruto. Nos vimos antier; el único día que no, fue ayer en que tuviste tu descanso —. El blondo sonrió nervioso, era verdad; pero aun así le hacía feliz ver a su amigo que le apoyo cuando necesitaba de alguien a su lado.

—Detalles, y dime… ¿vas a ver a Sai? —esbozando una mueca cómplice golpeó con el codo el pecho del mayor quien se sonrojo.

—Son cosas privadas, regreso en la noche —. Sabaku-san salió del edificio, no sin escuchar que su amigo le gritaba "trae ramen para la cena".

*/*/*

El ascensor se había abierto, Sasuke alcanzo a ver como su compañero de clase andaba colgado de un pelirrojo que correspondía su abrazo con ternura.

"_Maldito dobe, ¿qué siempre es tan efusivo y cariñoso con todos?"_

Pensó en subir de nuevo a su departamento, pero prefirió salir y terminar de contemplar la escena que le hacía sentir de nuevo ese revoltijo molesto en sus entrañas, que aumentaba al ver la sonrisa tonta del blondo.

Una vez escuchó algo acerca de _ramen_ que gritaba Naruto, se acercó a este con sigilo, y habló.

—Vaya dobe, no sabía que al decir "vivir", te referías a que eras el empleado pelele de este lugar —se mofó sin expresión, con altanería al mirar el uniforme del pelirrubio.

—Pues ya ves, soy empleado de este lugar _teme._

—Ahora pienso que le falta clase al edificio —siseó, tratando de sacar una frustración que no sabía tenia.

—¡Imbécil! Sí le falta clase, porque no te largas. No quiero tener inquilinos con aire de grandeza —. Sasuke enarcó una ceja molesto.

—¿Qué? Hablas como si fueras el dueño; siendo que eres un simple empleado —. El Uchiha barrió con la mirada a su compañero de clase, cuando una persona interrumpió el ambiente enervante que se empezaba a formar.

—¡Naruto! —gritó jadeante con angustia, el mencionado miro al que habló, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Shikamaru ¿qué sucede? —preguntó desviando su mirada hacía el castaño oscuro.

—Temari… ella —se detuvo a regularizar el aire, mientras el rubio le exigía saber qué pasaba —. Tsk, es tan problemático; Temari se encuentra en la jefatura de policía por haber golpeado a unos chicos que hablaron mal de Gaara; pero tenemos que pagar una multa para que salga; aunque lo preocupante es que sí no pagamos antes de las 17:00 horas, se la llevarán a ficharla por ser su quinta pelea del mes.

—¡¿Qué! —gritó estruendosamente, corriendo a su cuarto, saliendo con un monedero de rana ignorando por completo al Uchiha, este enfadado por ser invisible para el blondo; le sujetó del brazo.

—Aún no hemos terminado —rechinó los dientes, Uzumaki le miró contrariado, gritándole.

—¿Estás loco? Falta media hora para las 17:00, y la jefatura está a 30 minutos corriendo. Dejémoslo para después —aclaraba zafándose con brusquedad.

—Te acompaño, vayamos en taxi —. El rubio le observó extrañado, como si lo que dijera no tuviese sentido.

—Pero mi bicicleta es rápida —refutaba infantilmente, Sasuke resopló; tenían poco de conocerse, le ofrecía ayuda, ¿y Naruto osaba rechazarle?

—De acuerdo, vamos en tu bicicleta —aceptó. No es que se rindiera, jamás. Es sólo que quería ir junto al rubio para terminar su discusión de hace rato; no era porque se sintiera _desplazado_, definitivamente no; o al menos eso se decía internamente.

—Ok. Shikamaru, encárgate del negocio —el aludido rodó los ojos.

—Que problemático, tal vez… podríamos dejar a Temari a su suerte ¿no? —sugirió con aburrimiento, la mirada fulminante color azul le hizo reflexionar.

—Bien, yo cuidare. Suerte.

*/*/*

Ambos jóvenes iban en la bicicleta, saltando al tiempo que pasaban por algunos topes; provocando que el azabache se sostuviera de la cintura del blondo con fuerza; sintiendo un calor en su rostro que no sabía identificar. Al frenarse frente a la Estación de Policía, después de 15 minutos de pedalear con fuerza por parte de Uzumaki; los dos rebotaron en el asiento, y se fueron de frente; causando que el moreno tuviera mayor contacto del necesario con Naruto.

—¡Fíjate cómo estaciones una bicicleta, usuratonkachi! —reprochaba haciendo una mueca con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No hay tiempo de eso; y deja de decirme así; tonto —. Sin esperar respuesta, Naruto corrió hacía dentro del lugar buscando al encargado de la multa; para cuando Sasuke llegó, los tramites ya estaban siendo procesados, y dirigían al menor hacía la celda de la chica para liberarla.

*/*/*

—¡Temari! —gritó preocupado al ver un leve moretón en el labio de la rubia, ella se viró encarando a su amigo.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? —su voz era calma, pero con un aire de confusión.

—Vine a sacarte, ¿Qué más haría? De verdad.

—Hmp, seguramente Shikamaru pidió tu ayuda; no la necesito —comentó con un ligero rubor de la pena, intentando guardar su porte.

—Jeje, pues efectivamente, pero aunque no me hubiera dicho, yo igual hubiera venido a ayudarte.

—Naruto…gracias —susurró con verdadera gratitud. El Uchiha se adentraba por el pasillo hasta la celda, ubicándose tras el blondo. Temari alzó una ceja interrogante, pero prefirió no decir nada, tan sólo sonrió.

—¿Y tu amigo es…?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es compañero de la escuela, se llama Uchiha Sasuke, y vive en el mismo edificio que Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, Gaara… —. Antes de que enumerara uno a uno sus inquilinos, la mujer lo cortó.

—Naruto, ya entendí que somos vecinos —. Uzumaki se sonrojo haciendo un puchero que molestó a cierto pelinegro sin saber el motivo, molestia notada por la muchacha tras las rejas.

—Interesante…—murmuró, el rubio la miró intrigado y el moreno le lanzo un gélido mirar —quiero saber ¿me vas a sacar o no? —demandó la joven con una sonrisa segura, su amigo asintió.

—Ya están terminando de firmar el papel de la fianza, pero dime; ¿qué pasó está vez? —. La chica mostro una cara de enfado, y apretó los dientes antes de hablar.

—Unos tipos dijeron que Gaara era un imbécil engreído sin cejas —farfulló antes de mostrarse feliz y alzar el puño —pero les di una lección que nunca olvidarán, nadie se mete con los Sabaku.

Una gran gota rodó por la blonda cabeza de Uzumaki.

—Tenemos pendientes, dobe; así que sácala de aquí, y vámonos —ordenó el de pupilas negras.

—¿Asuntos pendientes? ¿Te refieres a molestarme y acabar en una pelea? —inquirió confundido. El carcelero abrió la celda, dejando a la chica salir de aquel lugar; Temari golpeó el hombro del moreno en señal de comprensión al ver su faz perene; este le miro como sí la quisiera asesinar; ella cuchicheó.

—Naruto es más complejo y exasperante de lo que puedas imaginar. Suerte.

Después de esas palabras que no entendió; la mujer salió dejándoles atrás.

—Sasuke, Sasuke —repetía Naruto preocupado al sentir un aire frió y lúgubre salir de su amigo.

—¡¿Qué quieres? —gritó, pero después intentó recobrar su compostura al sentirse extraño con su inusual comportar.

—Nada, me preocupe. Ahora terminemos esos a_suntos pendientes_ ¿quieres?

—Y que me metan en celda igual que esa; no gracias. Me largo.

Caminó elegante y sin detenerse a los gritos de aquel rubio, intentando ignorar aquella voz; únicamente chasqueó un par de veces la lengua hasta perderse entre la gente. Caminaba tan ensimismado que no percibió otra presencia familiar; una vez topo con algo, y estaba por reclamarle antes de desfogar su frustración que empezaba cada que estaba o veía a Naruto, su rostro cambió a uno de ligera sorpresa.

—¿Nii-san? —preguntó incrédulo, luego frunció las cejas —¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué relación tienes con Naruto? ¿Quién es el humano con el que tienes el contrato? ¡Responde!

Itachi al toparse con su tonto hermano menor sonrió, hasta que este le atropello con diversas preguntas, confundiéndole, sin que lo demostrase. _"¿Naruto? ¿será ese chico de la tarde? ¿Mi tonto hermano menor está molesto por eso? ¿acaso…? no, no puede ser"_

—Naruto-kun es muy atractivo ¿no crees? Como mi contratista sería mejor y más atrayente de lo que ya es —pronunció con voz grave, el menor no reparo en el "sería", y tomó del cuello de la camisa a su hermano.

—Naruto, Naruto ¿acaso ese dobe es tan interesante? Dime dónde y cuándo hicieron el contrato y la forma de anularlo —exigió, pero después de soltar las palabras, su razón volvió, ensanchando la sonrisa de Itachi y confundiendo más a Sasuke.

—Así que de verdad era él…—murmuró para sí el mayor; _"No pensé que la persona destinada que debía cuidar mi hermanito era un chico opuesto a él, pero por sus reacciones improvisadas es más que claro. Es destino, el humano destinado a Sasuke es aquel muchacho. Aunque me siento mal por ambos, por lo que viene después. Perdóname hermano, tanto padre como yo creímos que jamás le encontrarías; por eso te enviamos a la tierra, tu destino es diferente al nuestro; espero que sólo le cuides, y que jamás te enamores..."_

—¿Me estás escuchando? —aquel reclamo sacó de sus cavilaciones al mayor.

—Sí, claro hermanito —. Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

—No me digas así, y responde; no porque me interese, sólo quiero saber qué relación tienes con Naruto —el menor miró hacia otro lado con un puchero que no hacía desde que era pequeño —sólo quiero saber…

—Tonto hermano menor; Naruto-kun y yo no nos conocemos; pero sí él dice las palabras a algún dios, este tendrá que formar un contrato con él; y sí te dicen a ti esas palabras, deberás de saber qué hacer; no importa quién sea.

—¿Las palabras? ¿qué palabras nii-san?

—Ya sabes; "eres un dios lunar, quédate a mi lado" con eso se forma el lazo y medio contrato; pero se vuelve irrevocable después de la confesión de amor.

—¿Co-confesión de amor? ¿Naruto y yo…? —. El azabache se sonrojo de pensarlo, Itachi mostró una mueca de tristeza; al parecer la maldición de que cada segundo hijo de un dios lunar se enamoraba de un humano y renunciaba a su inmortalidad hasta incluso llegar a morir era verdad; era lamentable que el que acarreara la maldición fuese Sasuke; el como el mayor debería de ser el portador, no su hermanito; pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz. Por primera vez su otouto sabría lo que es el amor, aunque también fuese la última.

—Tengo que irme, no cometas estupideces Sasuke —pronunció serio y calmo antes de alejarse del menor, dejándole confundido.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Intente mostrar las emociones y el porque el repentino cambio de actitud de Sasuke; espero les haya gustado (perdón por el occ, no soy buena haciendo a los personajes Ic T-T)

Cuidense. Nos leemos luego :D

¿reviews? onegai ^^


	4. La palabra mágica

¡Hola! ^^

**Muchas gracias** a; **Bonnie Dattebayo, setsuna-GW, TheRusso, vanessa, Katary Kanae, Lenay-chan**, a quienes dedico este capítulo por sus lindos reviews que me animaron a escribir la continuación a pesar de que mi inspiración había desaparecido :D Gracias.

Gracias también a; **konoha hime, zutale, Choqkosasz, setsuna-GW, Darth Sethbek, mitsuki-chan T-T, , Alexa Dark Raven, maga guardiana, Lenay-chan **por poner el fic entre sus favoritos o alertas; un abrazo.

_Naruto, su secuela y demás son de Kishimoto-san._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3**

**La palabra Mágica**

**.**

Sasuke arribó a su departamento; suspiró al no ver a Naruto en el edificio ni en ningún lado después de intentar alejarse de él cada que salían de la escuela por hace más de tres semanas. Aventó sus llaves a una mesa de vidrio con molduras caobas y detalles en blanco con rojo.

"_Sí Naruto hace un contrato con Itachi…" _inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. _"Sí alguien hace un contrato conmigo, entonces no podré estar con Naruto. Es sólo un contratista a la vez y serle leal. Odio esa estúpida regla; ¿qué acaso no debemos de ser nosotros lo que demos ordenes? Estúpidos humanos. Además a mi qué me importa sí hago o no un contrato con el dobe ese; jamás, pero jamás me gustaría estar bajo las ordenes de ese rey de los tontos"._

Al llegar a su habitación, se empezó a quitar la chaqueta; en vez de aventarla la acomodo pulcramente; y se arrojó a la cama para descansar. Tenía poco de conocer a Naruto, a penas y unas simples palabras cruzaron; pero parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida, y que la presencia del contrario le hiciera falta para tener energías; era tan frustrante.

*/*/*

Tres días después, a la salida de la escuela; dos jóvenes se encontraban comiendo en una banca de la institución, repentinamente a uno de ellos se le ocurrió una divertida idea para jugar un rato y molestar a su amigo que estaba distante desde hace varias semanas; así que se dispuso a llevar a cabo su plan.

—¡Sasuke, eres un dios lunar; quédate a mí lado! —gritó un blondo de ojos azules y sonrisa zorruna mientras le señalaba con el dedo. El Uchiha se atraganto con la bola de onigiri que comía en esos momentos, mientras miraba levemente sorprendido a Naruto.

—¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? —preguntaba preocupado Uzumaki al ver al moreno tosiendo sin detenerse, se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Uchiha sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrerle, al mismo tiempo que un calor en la parte tocada.

—¿Qué dijiste? —inquirió serio, ya una vez repuesto; no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

—Ah, eso. Sasuke, eres un dios lunar; quédate a mi lado. ¿No crees que sería sumamente irreal que de verdad lo fueras y que con decir esas palabras; tú estuvieras ligado a mí? —rió con inocencia; el azabache asintió sin decir nada, tomando un sorbo de agua de aquella botella transparente.

"_¡Idiota! ¡te odio! ¿cómo rayos se te ocurre soltar esas palabras así nada más? claro que sería irreal; pero la cosa es que sí soy un dios lunar; eres más dobe que nada, usuratonkachi de los usuratonkachi. Mi primer contrato es por accidente; el gran Uchiha Sasuke tiene que estar a la disposición de un imbécil por ¡accidente!; yo lo mato; será la primer persona que asesine en mi vida, nadie se dará cuenta ni nadie lo extrañara. Bien, entonces…"_

—Pero ¿sabes? —aquellas palabras lo volvieron a la realidad justo cuando estaba por cometer homicidio, así que se viro a ver al rubio que se hallaba de perfil en aquella banca— sería genial que lo fueras; así ya no buscaría a alguien que no conozco y podríamos ser los mejores amigos; además… —Naruto se giró para mirarle a la cara; azules contra negros; y el blondo sonrió —sí fueras mi dios lunar, podría ser feliz al tener a alguien tan fiable como tu; aunque no lo creas; te quiero Sasuke—. Y en ese momento el contrato sin saberlo, fue hecho; esas palabras, sumadas ante aquella confesión; le dieron un vuelco al corazón del joven moreno; quién sonrió y sintió volar en el aire sin saber motivos.

—Eres un gran amigo, estoy seguro. Aunque apenas nos conozcamos, espero que nos llevemos muy bien —. Y después del contrato en silencio; a Sasuke le saltó una vena; al sentirse idiota, aunque fuese por un instante.

—Naruto… —le llamó con voz ronca, serio; el oji-azul le contempló para mostrarle su atención —cuando dijiste "te quiero"; ¿hablabas de un cariño de amistad? —el aludido asintió con sonrisa en faz, ingenuo a cualquier otro afecto; la vena de coraje de Sasuke se ensanchó.

—Idiota, cuando digas eso; aclara las cosas. ¡Eres un imbécil! —después de insultar a su amigo y contratista; se alejó exacerbado con un dolor en el pecho.

—¡¿Qué le pasa a ese desgraciado? Yo le dije que lo quiero como amigo y este me insulta ¿sabe lo difícil que fue? ¡Sasuke-teme! —expresó a la nada; al reparar en que el moreno ya se había alejado demasiado como para escucharle.

*/*/*

"_¡Dobe, dobe, y mil veces idiota!"_ pensaba haciendo un berrinche por dentro, pero estoico por fuera, y sacando suspiros de varias chicas que pasaban a su lado. Chasqueó la lengua.

_Sasuke, eres un dios lunar; quédate a mi lado_

_Te quiero Sasuke_

Sonrió de forma imperceptible; esas frases lo habían hecho tan feliz; pero al mismo tiempo dolían. Él deseaba que aquellas palabras tuviesen un significado, mientras que para Naruto, era simple amistad; se detuvo en seco; y se sintió torpe y desprotegido ante esas emociones que sentía; volvió a chistar la lengua; ahora frustrado.

—Sasuke-kun —alcanzó a escuchar, posó su mirada sobre la persona que lo llamó.

—Sakura —. _"¿acaso me puede ir peor?"_ —no estoy de humor para hablar —y estando dispuesto a irse; la peli-rosa le tomo de la manga del uniforme.

—Mou~ Sasuke-kun. Nunca estás de humor para nada —protestó sin reparar en la mirada fulminante del chico; así que prosiguió. —Lo he meditado mucho, y creo que tus rasgos se parecen a los de los dioses lunares de los mitos que estudia Iruka-sensei; así que… —Sakura tomó aire, y soltó de golpe la frase en un tono fuerte —¡Te quiero Sasuke! ¡Eres un dios lunar y quiero que estés a mi lado! —los ojos del Uchiha se desorbitaron, se llevó la palma de su mano al rostro; aunque extrañamente no había sentido nada; comprendía que Sakura hablaba de un afecto amoroso no de amistad; pero eso no le hacía feliz; no le hacía sentir nada. Así que suspiró. Estaba por rechazarla cuando observó a un rubio molesto que le seguía con el cejo fruncido en reproche.

—¡Sasuke-teme! —cada bello de su cuerpo, hasta el más fino se le erizó al escuchar la voz del chico.

—Naruto…—susurró, y viendo fijo a la chica respondió —Aceptó el contrato —. Sakura saltó de alegría, y juntó sus manos en un ademán ilusionado; mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del Uchiha; para cuando Uzumaki había llegado. Miró a sus amigos confundido y al observar al moreno tocar los hombros de la muchacha en lo que parecía corresponder el abrazo; sintió una cuchilla atravesarle el corazón.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen los dos juntos? ¿Qué haces con Sasuke, Sakura-chan? —preguntaba con la vista un poco decepcionada. El moreno se alejaba de la adolescente de los hombros; ella le miró extrañada.

—Naruto; yo… —. Justo cuando Sasuke estaba por aclarar la situación, y decir lo que pasaba. Sakura se viró hacía su mejor amigo con una sonrisa; diciendo.

—¡No lo vas a creer, Naruto! Sasuke es un dios lunar como en las leyendas; y acaba de aceptar ser mi dios personal ¿no es maravilloso? —expresaba al ensanchar su sonrisa. Naruto dirigió su mirar hacia el azabache; este viró el rostro. Uzumaki sonrió comprensivo ante lo declarado.

—Entiendo —pronunció pasivamente las palabras, con una lentitud no dada en él; intentando no mostrar su decepción, fingiendo que esa noticia no le afectaba; pues primero estaba la felicidad de Sakura-chan y de Sasuke; que la de él mismo. —Espero que seas feliz al haber encontrado lo que anhelabas, Sakura-chan —ante esas palabras el moreno le miró con enfado; ¿qué acaso el tonto no quería saber lo que pasaba realmente? ¿no él le había pedido ser su dios y ahora renunciaba con facilidad? Entonces que se fuera muy a la…

—Me tengo que ir; necesito revisar unas cosas del edificio. Nos vemos luego —comentó Naruto para después darles la espalda y correr hacía su trabajo; donde intentaría olvidar todo lo acontecido.

Una vez se perdió en la salida de la escuela; la chica resopló y volteó hacía donde estaba el mayor.

—Sasuke-kun~ vamos a ser una feliz pareja y —Sakura no pudo continuar al ver la fiera expresión que atemorizaba del moreno.

—Sakura, no acepté ser un dios lunar, no acepté ser _tu_ contratista, no acepto que hables a la ligera, pero lo que menos acepto; es que hieras al dobe con tus incoherencias.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

*/*/*

Cuando Naruto había pedido una explicación y había visto fijamente al Uchiha; Sasuke ladeó su rostro para que este no mirara el sonrojo que tenía, no quería mostrar ese lado vulnerable que empezaba a conocer; sin saber que eso se malinterpretaría como una afirmación a lo que decía la peli-rosa.

"_Imbécil, le crees más a ella, ni siquiera me dejaste decir palabra alguna"_

Caminaba por un parque que se hallaba cerca de su departamento; una vez sintió hambre y en su reloj se estableció de que había estado deambulando por dos horas, se dirigió a un restaurante del área_._

Ahí; se topó con la imagen de un Naruto arreglado en un traje negro con camisa naranja y corbata blanca con azul; se veía realmente bien; estaba por hablarle cuando observó al rubio saludar a un hombre de hebras negras en picos, el lado derecho semi-escondiendo su ojo con un flequillo; así como uno pequeño del lado izquierdo; completamente vestido de negro con excepción de la camisa desabotonada color blanco.

"_Tiene los mismos fisonomías que mi clan"_ El azabache se sentó a una distancia prudente; para analizar a detalle cada cosa que pasará en aquella conversación; cambió el color de sus ojos a un rojo intenso y así poder leer los labios.

Mientras en la mesa de Naruto.

—Me demore un poco más de lo acordado, Uzumaki-kun —dijo al tiempo que percibía un poder semejante al suyo cerca de ahí, pero no le dio importancia; en la tierra había demasiados dioses como para ponerse histérico; así que sonrió con elegancia.

—Si, se tardó. Es de mala educación dejar plantado a una persona, más cuando se trata de negocios. Madara-san —refutó con una seriedad y cautela no propia de su persona; el mayor sonrió ante el comentario.

Naruto antes era impulsivo, directo, honesto; pero cuando el tema era su familia, negocios o algo en relación a los asesinos de sus padres; su personalidad era fría, cautelosa; cambiando de forma drástica; aunque le había costado no ser el espontaneo de siempre; ahora se dominaba.

—Es verdad. Pero antes de negocios, me apetecería algo —. El hombre tomó la carta, hizo un ademán y el mesero llego de inmediato; anotó las órdenes de aquel par y se retiró.

—Ahora a los negocios —demandó el blondo, el moreno sonrió.

—Todavía es muy impaciente Uzumaki-kun; debería de esperar. En fin —alzó los hombros, se relajó para entrelazar sus manos a la altura de la barbilla; aquel gesto hizo que Naruto recordara a su compañero de clase y se entristeciera; pues desde hace días había intentado hablar con él; de verdad quería que fueran amigos; era una lástima que el Uchiha sólo tuviera ojos para Sakura, como lo había visto hace unas horas, suspiró.

—Es verdad, aún soy inquietó, pero eso no importa; dígame el motivo por el cual quiere adueñarse de la cadena de hoteles Namikaze; es rico, gran empresario, no necesita nada; ¿entonces, por qué? —inquiría esperando una respuesta. El moreno soltó una bocanada de aire.

—No tengo ningún interés particular; es sólo parte de un contrato que tengo. Hace tiempo deseaba tener el poder de la humanidad, de controlar todo; de acabar con aquellos que me arrebataron mi libertad; pero conocí a una persona que me cambió; aunque suene a novela rosa. Así que ahora me limito a aceptar los deseos de mi contratista; y ese es Orochimaru. Él es quien desea tener el Emporio Namikaze.

Los ojos de Naruto mostraron su sorpresa; su rostro se desencajo; encajo un puñetazo en la mesa; haciendo que todos los clientes se viraran hacia su mesa.

—¡Es mentira! Orochimaru trabaja para ti; no al revés, ¡mientes! —exclamaba, intentando calmarse, pero la noticia lo tenía aturdido.

—No miento, sólo acomodo la verdad. Aunque en esta ocasión lo que digo es 100% verdadero. —al ver que el blondo se acomodaba en su lugar y le veía con enfado pero intentando calmarse, volvió a hablar.

—Te cite el día de hoy, para decirte los planes de mi contratista; así que debes de escucharme sí no quieres perder el recuerdo de tus padres —advirtió, ganando la completa atención del rubio quién con desconfianza preguntaba.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

—No te quiero ayudar; para morir necesito traicionar a la persona que protejo; así podré reunirme con ella; pero lo acabo de descubrir; por eso no lo había hecho antes.

—Está bien, confiaré en ti Madara-san. Ahora dime qué planes tiene Orochimaru.

—Primero necesito que firmes un traspaso de bienes conmigo; en donde me cedes la mitad de tu fortuna; así podré contar con los fondos suficientes para agilizar los trámites legales del hotel.

—Entiendo, pero prefiero no dar la mitad del dinero que me ha costado obtener a base de falta de sueño, y con trabajo; no puedo despilfárralo. Así que me retiro; disfrute de su comida Madara-san

El oji-azul se levantó; caminando unos pasos hacia la salida, cuando el hombre le comentó.

—Entonces jamás recuperaras lo que te pertenece. Namikaze Naruto, vete olvidando de los hoteles, y de los recuerdos de tu familia; ve como desaparece todo por lo que trabajaron tus padres; observa la decadencia de lo que tanto trabajo costó levantar, y siéntete como el ser débil y deplorable que eres —carcajeó se al decirlo; el chico apretó sus puños dispuesto a golpear al sujeto ese; cuando sintió una mano apresar su muñeca; Naruto se viró para ver al culpable y observo unos ojos rojos con aspas negras mirarle; y una frialdad en el rostro pálido de aquel sujeto que lo desconcertó. Luego sintió un golpe en su estómago que le sacó todo el aire, y se redobló del dolor.

—Sasuke —tosió intentando cobrar su compostura, luego sintió un golpe en la nuca antes de quedar inconsciente.

—¿Lo que dijiste es verdad? —preguntó demandante sin importarle que aquel frente a él fuera un dios con más rango que él mismo. Madara corroboró.

—Lo es; ese mocoso es mi presa. Es una lástima que no se dejara engatusar como hace años; y sí no te hubieras entrometido; ahora podría estar demandándolo por daños y agresión a mi persona, además de cobrarle un gran monto de indemnización.

Sasuke esbozó una mueca altiva; cargando a Naruto en su espalda.

—No te le acerques; es mío y no podrás cumplir tu contrato con el tal Orochimaru; así que aléjate de Naruto.

El hombre le reto con la mirada y semblante serio, diciendo.

—Hay una forma de anular el contrato; yo puedo hacerlo por ti. Lo único que necesito es pasar una noche con tu custodiado antes de que sus lazos se fortalezcan y que él te diga que jamás desea volver a verte; y ese será el final de ustedes dos.

—Pues estás equivocado sí piensas que el dobe estará contigo antes que conmigo. Además en vez de decir que me quiere lejos; haré que Naruto grite mi nombre y desee tenerme cerca.

Ante esa declaración, el menor se marchó de aquel lugar. De atrás de aquel ser, salió otro moreno.

—Haz sobrepasado la petición de mi padre; quería que le hicieras ver a Sasuke la otra parte de Naruto; y que le incitarás a romper el contrato antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No que le incentivarás a que se acostará con Naruto-kun para que ellos dos reafirmen sus lazos y sea inquebrantable su contrato.

El hombre se encogió de hombros; se quitó la peluca negra, aventándosela al moreno; y se sacó los pupi-lentes oscuros.

—Por primera vez hago algo bueno ayudando a tu estúpido hermano para que se decida a cogerse a ese rubio cabeza hueca; y me dices que hice todo al revés. Creó que me va mejor mi trabajo de escultor de arcilla que andar de celestina. Sí —profesó indignado un rubio de hebras largas con una coleta tapándole la mitad del rostro.

—No te enfades Deidara; como el perdedor en la competencia de dioses solares y lunares; tienes que obedecer al ganador; que soy yo —comentó con orgullo y naturalidad.

—Tarado. Deberías de agradecerme por dejarme arrastrar a esta ridícula actuación. Hmp. Algún día acabaré contigo y te sacaré esos odiosos ojos que tienes, sí.

—Lo sé, pero mientras eso sucede; eres mi esclavo personal.

El rubio sonrojó se; aventándole un golpe al azabache; que esquivó con facilidad.

—Idiota. Por cierto Itachi ¿no tienes un contratista que obedecer o algo? —cuestionó con tranquilidad sentándose de nueva cuenta en la mesa que estaba ocupando; y recibiendo la orden que había pedido.

—Lo tengo, es un joven de 19 años; cabellos rojos, mirada aguamarina; se llama Gaara; pero jamás me invoca; ya que su sueño ya fue cumplido.

—Mm —expresó sin articular más por estar comiendo, una vez tragó el alimento preguntó.

—¿Cuál fue su petición?

—Tener dinero y poder para ayudar a poner un negocio a su mejor amigo; después de eso no le he visto. ¿y tu contratista?

—No tengo, ni tendré; sabes que mi rango no me permite hacer contratos; únicamente hago papeleo. Hmp.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado; como les dije; no tenía inspiración u_u; por cierto, no habrá lemmon ¬¬ pero sí algo de lime ;D aunque aún es demasiado pronto para eso; pues el único que medio se da cuanta de sus emociones por ahora es Sasuke, mientras Naru anda por otro mundo pensando que todavía es hetero XD (pobre de Sasuke, le tocará sufrir T-T)


	5. Despertar

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews :D _Lenay-chan, Katary Kanae, Giselle _

o han puesto en alerta el fic o en favoritos =) _yosoyfanXD, Estrela Polar, Noahs, Kazahayaa, Besiegen, Kmy Kusanagi_

Me siento tan feliz de que les guste el fanfic y me apoyen con sus comentarios; de verdad gracias.

N/A: Pido una disculpa por mis errores ortográficos (los corregiré en cuanto pueda)

_Naruto, su secuela y demás son de Kishimoto-san._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4**

**Despertar**

**.**

Naruto empezó a abrir sus parpados lentamente; se sentía cómodo, al parecer se hallaba recostado en una fina cama; ya que esta era blanda, no dura a comparación con la suya, eso le extraño.

Al tener una visión clara del lugar; se percató de que la habitación en donde estaba era color azul marino, tirándole a negro; con algunos tonos en blanco.

"_Se me hace conocido el lugar…"_ pensó el rubio, aunque antes de continuar con sus pensamientos; sintió una punzaba en su cuello y dolor de cabeza; en ese momento la remembranza de él mismo estando en el restaurante con Madara y luego ver a Sasuke vagamente apareció en su mente.

"_Imbécil ¿Por qué rayos me golpeó?" _se preguntaba repetidamente al identificar que la persona que lo había dejado inconsciente fue Sasuke.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta de madera blanca abrirse; Naruto dirigió su mirada hacía el lugar; encontrándose con su compañero de clase vestido con unos vaqueros negros; camisa del mismo color y… ¿una mirada preocupada? Uzumaki sacudió su cabeza al pensar que lo que vio reflejado en aquellos iris era consternación. El desgraciado ese _jamás_ se preocuparía por alguien que no fuese él mismo; así que eso era imposible ¿verdad?.

Mientras Sasuke entraba al cuarto; intentó mantener su capa de frialdad; pero en el instante que observó esos azules ojos, ese rostro confundido; no pudo evitar que sus orbes delatarán su desasosiego para con Naruto.

—¿Estás bien? —. Su voz no reflejaba nada, el moreno se limitaba a mirar a Uzumaki desde la entrada. El blondo no respondió, apretó con fuerza los puños que había formado al recordar que Sasuke le impidió golpear a Madara. Alzó su mirada de forma retadora, olvidándose de que el moreno era su amigo; sus emociones le traicionaban; no se había podido desahogar dándole un puñetazo en la cara al estafador y causante de la muerte de sus padres, y todo porque Sasuke lo había evitado; le maldijo varias veces; no por estar enojado realmente con el Uchiha, sino por no saber cómo canalizar esas emociones frustrantes.

—¿Crees que estoy bien? —devolvió de forma fría; mirándole vacíamente, pensando sin pensar; la imagen frente a él, ya no era su amigo, sino la de su enemigo; Madara.

—¿Naruto? —inquirió con precaución, sentía el peligro emanar del blondo; aunque no entendía como un simple humano podía despedir esa aura negativa; que sí bien no mostraba ninguna energía, aun así se sentía asfixiante; y eso lo confundía.

—_No me llames por ese nombre, descendiente de Madara… _—siseó despectivo; lanzándose contra el azabache para asestarle un golpe con fuerza sobrehumana; Sasuke le evadió con facilidad, pero por pocos milímetros; sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

—Tsk. ¡Tranquilízate! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¡Idiota! —medio gritó mientras continuaba su labor de esquivar los golpes.

—_No me insultes, deidad inferior. No sabes con quién te metes Uchiha _—escuchó aquella voz de forma gruesa, intimidante y hasta cierto grado; malvada.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Dónde está el dobe? —. Cuestionó con palpable preocupación; aquel no era el chico que le hacía sentir los latidos de su pecho acelerarse; aquel que se hallaba en el cuerpo de Naruto era otro ser diferente.

—_Hm, él y yo somos uno; pero somos diferentes. Sí investigas sus antepasados lo descubrirás, mocoso._

—¡Espera! ¿Naruto no es humano? ¿Cómo que son diferentes y uno al mismo tiempo? —. El porte frió del azabache se había roto sin saberlo; estaba preocupado; el aura negativa se iba esfumando al no creer necesario un encuentro contra el descendiente de aquel Uchiha.

—_Deja advierto algo; una vez Naruto sepa que eres familiar de aquel que asesino a sus padres; jamás querrá estar a tu lado…_—. La voz empezó a desaparecer lentamente, dejando un eco en la mente del oji-negro.

Al ver como el blondo estaba por caer al piso; rápidamente se lanzó, atrapándolo de la cintura, observando ese rostro pasible, sereno de aquel bermejo. Sonrió con amargura; él era un tonto por pensar que todo era fácil, que Naruto era un humano inútil; pues había comprobado que tal vez… sólo tal vez aquel que conocía era una pantalla, aunque podría ser que el cambió de personalidad fuese debido al otro ser; ya no estaba seguro de nada. En esos momentos lo único que sabía sentía; y que su cuerpo le pedía; era abrazar el cuerpo de aquel dobe; aferrarse a él como sí este se fuera a alejar.

_Jamás querrá estar a tu lado…_

Escuchó en su mente una vez más; apretó más el abrazo; cayendo de rodillas junto al rubio entre sus brazos; no lloraba, porque eso sería deshonrar su apellido, no decía nada porque no sabía qué decir; únicamente se sujetaba a aquel gesto que su cuerpo le requería; por primera vez concebía un malestar en su pecho que le hacía oprimirse, sentirse casi a punto de ahogarse; y lo peor es que no entendía la razón de aquello.

Transcurrieron tal vez horas, no lo sabe; de lo que esta consciente es de que se había calmado, y sentía sus parpados pesados; levantó al blondo en sus brazos y lo recostó; tapándolo con las cobijas al ver por la ventana; la oscuridad de la noche. Soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en un sofa-cama negro dentro de la misma habitación; segundos después quedó se dormido.

*/*/*

—_**Naruto**_—escuchaba un seco pronunciar de su nombre; le daba escalofríos aquella voz; pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no debía de tener temor.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó a la nada; el espació en el que se hallaba era completamente negro. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba de pie o no; sí se hallaba con los ojos abiertos o cerrados; no había otra cosa que oscuridad.

—_**Es desconsiderado que olvides a tu guardián en la tierra mocoso**_ —reclamó la penumbrosa voz; el chico se tensó para cuestionar.

—¿Guardián? —repitió incrédulo; en ese momento la negrura del lugar desapareció; presentándose ahora un hermoso valle verde con un lago proveniente de una cascada; y allí frente a él; se hallaba un enorme zorro anaranjado con mirada asesina y filosos colmillos. Naruto retrocedió varios pasos inseguro de lo que le pasaría.

—_**¿Miedo?**_ —inquirió burlesco ante la reacción del muchacho. El blondo frunció el entrecejo; le miró fijo con desafió.

—Es sólo que me sorprendiste; estúpido guardián —protesto haciendo una cara infantil; el zorro carcajeó sepulcralmente.

—_**Parece que te fueras a mear en los pantalones si me ves así. Pensar que la reacción de Minato y Kushina fue diferente; me decepcionas **_—. La expresión de Naruto cambió de una molesta a sorprendida; y sonriendo preguntó.

—¿Conociste a mis padres? ¿De verdad no tuvieron miedo? ¡Wow! Seguramente eran geniales como para tener un zorro gigante como mascota, jeje —comentaba con un rubor, y varias muecas infantiles; además de un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

El animal rodó los ojos fastidiado; esa no era la reacción esperada; sin duda ese niño era el hijo de aquellos dos que le hacían pasar por varias humillaciones para su gusto; ¿qué acaso todos los semidioses eran revoltosos e infantiles?; se preguntaba exasperado.

Aprovechando la emoción del chico; se transformó lentamente en un humano, tomando la apariencia de un hombre de 23 años, cabellos largos rojizos con mechones cortos negros a los lados de su rostro; piel semi-bronceada; con un hanfu negro con rojo y dorado.

—_Ahora si estoy presentable para un mocoso como tú _—se mofó, sacando de sus constantes preguntas al joven.

—¡Ah! ¿Quién eres? —preguntó cayéndose al piso; mirando a todos lados — ¿a dónde fue el zorro?

—_Soy yo. Idiota. Lo que tus padres tenían de talentosos, tú lo tienes de torpe e imbécil _—quejó se.

—Desgraciado; no soy un imbécil; tal vez despistado, pero no imbécil —replicabla.

El ente soltó un suspiro; mirando a los azules ojos del blondo.

—_Naruto. Aún no es tiempo, pero tus deseos negativos me han despertado; no creo que sea buena idea que te enfades; contrólate más o sí no terminaré en una forma incompleta antes de que pueda salir de tu cuerpo para poder ayudarte con tu venganza; así que no seas tan impulso; mocoso._

—¿Eh? ¡Espera! No entiendo que dices —formulaba con cierto desepero al percatarse de que el lugar en el que estaba; empezaba a desmoronarse, aunando que el ente desaparecía como humo.

—_Sólo sigue mi consejo; ¡Ah! Una cosa más; Uchiha Sasuke, él es…_ —pero antes de poder decir más; había desaparecido, dejando a un bermejo sumamente confundido.

*/*/*

Se despertó agitado; el sudor recorría cada poro de su piel; y lo primero en enfocar fueron unos ojos negros que le observaban con un dejo de ansiedad; se incorporó con prontitud. Al notar que el portador era el azabache, afirmo en una pregunta.

—¿Sasuke? —el aludido asintió, sentándose en la orilla de la cama; tocando la frente del rubio.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —. Uzumaki guardó silencio; aún le intrigaba lo que le quería decir el zorro sobre Sasuke, aunque probablemente fueran alucines suyos; y no fuera nada malo. Sonrió como sólo él lo hace; relajando con ese gesto al moreno que se separó lentamente y sin emoción del menor.

—Bien, sí no tienes nada; puedes ir a trabajar. Dobe —decía de espaldas al rubió, escondiendo un pequeño sonroso juntó a una expresión de alivió al ver que era el Naruto de siempre; esbozó una invisible sonrisa.

—¿Sasuke?

—Mh —fue la escueta respuesta de que tenía su atención.

—¿Por qué detuviste mi golpe en el restaurante? ¿por qué me noqueaste? —la voz del chico sonaba tranquila, pero más que reproche había consternación.

—Te hubieras metido en problemas de haberlo golpeado. Sólo… quería evitar que cayeras en una provocación; usuratonkachi —al pronunciar el mote final, se viró hacía Naruto; mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad; el contrario realizó un puchero; y muy bajito susurró.

—Gracias… idiota.

Efectivamente, ese era el dobe que conocía, y no permitiría que aquel ser lo alejará de él; eso no ocurriría jamás.

* * *

¿Cursi? Lo sé T-T soy una romantica empedernida, pero no me odien onegai.

¿Les gustó? ¿Le entendierón a mi horrible redacción?

¿No quedó mega confuso? espero que no; pero por sí las dudas: La voz del Kyuubi en forma zorruna estaba en _**negritas**_ y en forma humana o poseyendo a Naruto en _cursiva_.

Disculpen que lo haya transformado en humano; y que le haya cambiado la personalidad; de verdad lo lamento T-T pero ya verán que todo tiene un por qué (al menos eso espero ¬¬)

Espero les haya gustado :D

Y nuevamente gracias por sus reviews, alertas, o favoritos; son bien lindas (os)

Matta ne~!


End file.
